Food Poisining
by BardDown
Summary: After losing a bet to Roach, MacTavish has to eat something gross. only two chapters, my next one will be longer. R
1. Chapter 1

" Whatcha waiting for, captain?" Roach asked with a grin. MacTavish sighed as yet another civilian bumped into him as they rushed through the crowded market. Roach waved the burrito in his captains face, or, at least he thought it was a burrito. Ghost chuckled as MacTavish gagged at the smell of it.

" Were the hell did you even get that damn thing?" he asked.

" That vender over there gave it to me for free as an army discount." Roach announced, gesturing to a small, dirty stand not far from them. MacTavish shook his head and groaned.

" Do I really have to eat that thing?"

Roach nodded, still grinning.

" You lost the bet, now you have to take a bite."

Ghost raised an eyebrow.

" What was the bloody bet anyhow?"

" That if Meat could go a whole mission without saying bitch, I would eat the grossest thing Roach could find." MacTavish announced as he took the burrito from the younger man. He loved the little bugger, but sometimes he was more trouble than he's worth.

" Someone say my name?" Meat asked, who had been listening to his I-pod only a few feet away.

" No!" All three men called back to him at once. MacTavish had hoped this distracted Roach enough to forget about their little deal, but he wasn't so lucky. Roach turned to him and grinned even wider.

" Go on, sir."

" Yeah sir, go on." Ghost joined in. MacTavish gave him a you-are-so-not-helping look before taking a large bite of what ever this was In his hand. His eyebrows shot up in surprised.

" Its not bad." The captain announced as he took another bite. Both Roach and Ghost turned away and gagged. MacTavish laughed so hard he couldn't breath. Little did he know he wouldn't be laughing the next morning.

The next morning…

Price took one more look around the mess hall before looking across the table at Ghost.

" Where's soap?" He asked. Ghost shrugged as he finished his coffee and pulled his mask over his face.

" I don't know, still sleeping?"

Price shook his head.

" Its not like him to sleep late, he is always up first."

Ghost yet again shrugged as Roach walked over and sat down at their table.

" Sup guys?'

Price turned to him.

" You seen Soap?"

Roach thought for a few seconds and then shook his head.

" Nope. He's not up yet?"

" No." Price answered. He turned to Ghost. " Can you run drills this morning? I'm going to go check on him."

Ghost nodded as Price got up from the table to go find Soap.


	2. Chapter 2

Price slowly approached the large lump in the middle of Soaps bunk.

" Soap?" He asked.

From the nest of blankets came a small groan.

" What?" A small, hoarse voice asked. Instead of answering Price peeled back the covers to find MacTavish, hugging a pillow in the fetal position.

" Dear lord." Price said with a laugh, he couldn't help it. MacTavish glared up at him with tired, angry eyes.

" What's so bloody funny?" He asked, sitting up. Price shook his head but continued to giggle.

" You look like shit, what happened.?"

" Its all Roach's fault, im going to kill that little bugger." The younger captain growled as he rubbed his stomach, which had hurt all night. Price patted his friend on the back in slight concern.

" Your drenched in sweat Soap!" Price exclaimed in disgust as he pulled his hand away from his friends soaked shirt. MacTavish gave a small laugh as the older captain wiped his hand on his own pant leg.

" Ah, am I interrupting?" A third voice asked. Both men turned to find Roach standing in the door way. MacTavish glared at him.

" You Roach? Never!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Roach raised an eyebrow.

" You have a problem, sir?" The sergeant asked, mildly concerned.

" Yeah, I do have a problem you little bastard! I got food poisoning from that burrito from yours!"

Roach smirked.

" Hey, you lost the bet old man."

Anger boiled up in MacTavish. He hated being called old man.

" Ill give you old man you little fucker!" MacTavish roared as he jumped up from his bunk and lunged. Roach dodged and ran back towards the training room, his captain at his heels.

" Bloody hell." Price said with a sigh as he joined the chase.

Mean while…..

" Were the hell is Roach?" Ghost mumbled to himself as he waited outside the training room. He had sent Roach over ten minutes ago to ask Price which drills he wanted to run and with who. He was about to turn on his radio when a scream caught his attention. He looked up to find Roach sprinting towards him, MacTavish and Price behind in pursuit..

" Ghost! The captain is trying to kill me!" Roach cried as he ducked behind Ghost like a scared child. Ghost gave that deer in the headlights look as MacTavish approached them, he didn't look happy.

" Move Ghost!" He ordered, Roach ducked even further behind Ghost in fear. Not exactly sure what was going on, Ghost held back MacTavish.

" Bloody hell! What has gotten into you guys!"

Price finally caught up with the other three and put a hand on Soaps shoulder.

" Now now Soap, stop trying to kill Roach."

MacTavish took in a deep breath and took control of his temper, he was about to apologize when all of a sudden his face went blank. Ghost raised an eyebrow and took a careful step towards his captain.

" Sir? Are you-"

Ghosts question was interrupted as MacTavish blew chunks all over the front of his shirt. After long moments of silence, Roach fell to the ground, laughing. Price referred to Ghost and MacTavish as the puke brothers for weeks afterwards.


End file.
